Bulma's Big Day
だ!! の の とカメハメ |Rōmaji title = Gekitotsu da!! Fukutsu no Tōshi no Kaiō-Ken to Kamehameha |Literal title = Charge!! The Kaiō-Ken and Kamehameha of an Indomitable Spirit |Series = DBZ |Number = 60 |Saga = Namek Saga |Airdate = September 5, 1990 |English Airdate = September 27, 2005 |Manga = Premonitions of War *The Enemy of My Enemy... |Edited = Scramble for the Dragon Balls! *Arrival of the Ginyu Force |Previous = Destination: Guru |Next = Hidden Power }} だ!! の の とカメハメ |Gekitotsu da!! Fukutsu no Tōshi no Kaiō-Ken to Kamehameha|lit. "Charge!! The Kaiō-Ken and Kamehameha of an Indomitable Spirit"}} is the twenty-fifth episode of the Namek Saga and the sixtieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 5, 1990. Its original American airdate was September 27, 2005. Summary Bulma screams to be let down, and reminisces on her troublesome life. She bites Blueberry, the soldier holding her, and he drops her. He catches her and lands in a clearing. Bulma tries to escape but her efforts are fruitless. She eavesdrops on Blueberry and Raspberry's conversation and finds out that they do not know about the Dragon Balls, so she explains to them how the wish could make them stronger than even Frieza. They like the idea of boundless strength and insist that she show them where the other balls are. In space, Goku uses the Kaio-ken and forms an Energy Sphere that he throws into the gravitational pull of the Gravity Machine, causing it to cycle around the room. Goku then gathers energy for a Kamehameha and fires it at the energy sphere. Instead of them connecting, they overlap and hit Goku, one on the back and one on the chest. He endures the hit as if it were nothing. Meanwhile, Blueberry and Raspberry have forced Bulma to use her diving suit to lead them to the Dragon Balls, which she has led them to believe are at the bottom of the ocean. She leads them to the Crab Nest, and tricks them into thinking that the pearl eggs are Dragon Balls. While they attempt to grab the pearls, Bulma takes the opportunity to snag the Four Star Dragon Ball that Raspberry set down. She fires a small missile, collapses the cave upon the goons, and makes her escape. However, Blueberry and Raspberry also escape, only for the giant crab to surface and pull them back under. In her frustration, Bulma tosses the Dragon Ball into the air over her shoulder and exclaims that she almost wishes she "had never heard of these stupid Dragon Balls." She then realizes that the tossed Dragon Ball is once again rolling toward the ocean. She rescues it, and then hopes out loud that Krillin and Gohan will be back soon. Elsewhere, an impatient Gohan convinces Krillin to pick up the pace. Unfortunately, the increased energy output attracts Vegeta's attention. The Saiyan Prince is surprised that they aren't heading for his Dragon Balls (as he now knows about the Dragon Radar), so he heads off to find what they're up to, but takes one Dragon Ball for insurance. In the meantime, the feared Ginyu Force is just an hour away from Planet Namek... Major Events *Vegeta senses Gohan and Krillin and races to their location. *Bulma attempts to lose her kidnappers. Appearances Locations *Space **Namek Objects *Scouter *Attack Ball *Battle Armor *Capsule Corporation Spaceship *Gravity Machine *Namekian Dragon Ball *Frieza's Spaceship Differences from the manga *Goku using Kaio-ken on the spaceship to test his strength is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma being held hostage by Frieza's soldiers and leading them underwater where they are assaulted by a large crab is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When Bulma is captured by Frieza's soldiers, she has a brief flashback about her and Goku's old adventures when they were dealing with Emperor Pilaf. Along with appearing on playing cards in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, this is one of Pilaf and co's only two appearances in Dragon Ball Z. *When Raspberry goes underwater, he has his helmet closed for one scene. Then, he is shown with it open again for the rest of the episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 60 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 60 (BDZ) pt-br:A vontade indestrutível de Goku fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 060 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z